An operating device with a manually actuatable control lever of the above-mentioned type is known for example from a tractor with an infinitely variable transmission (IVT-transmission) belonging to the applicant. Using the control lever, the vehicle speed or the transmission ratio of the infinitely variable transmission can be adjusted and/or modified. Such a control lever is known per se from DE 199 36 265 A1. The control lever therein is movable in the longitudinal direction and guided by a shift gate or a slot. The shift gate is of comparable construction to that shown in FIG. 2 and comprises a first and a second zone. In the first zone the vehicle speed can be adjusted between 0 km/h and a pre-determinable speed. The pre-determinable speed is adjustable with the rotary wheel of the control lever of the tractor of the current series. In the second zone the vehicle speed can be adjusted between the pre-determinable speed and a maximum, likewise pre-determinable speed. Thus, the operator can adjust the speed of the tractor by hand with the assistance of the control lever independently of any actuation of the accelerator pedal.
If such a tractor is equipped with a front end loader or a loading device, a joystick may be provided on the right-hand console for operating the front end loader, as known for example from DE 198 37 163 C1. This joystick solely controls actuators of the front end loader. Likewise, in various construction machines working functions such as, for example, that of a loading shovel, or that of a backhoe may be actuated by means of control levers with joystick functionality. With many working functions it is convenient to actuate them on the one hand independently of a moving vehicle and on the other hand as a function of the movement of the vehicle. If an operator actuates an implement while the vehicle is traveling, it is required, where for example a front end loader is fitted to the tractor, to control the steering wheel with one hand while actuating the joystick with the other hand to drive the front end loader and actuating the accelerator pedal with a foot to adjust the vehicle speed. This means actuating three different operating devices simultaneously, which can be tiring in the long run and/or requires a relatively long training phase until the operator can operate the vehicle optimally with the implement fitted.